Unknown Silence
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Two childhood friends torn apart just as they realized what they meant to each other. Ten years later they will reunite but when a series of unsavory characters try and part them again will it work?
1. Prologue

I don' t own Sailor Moon or any of the characters

* * *

"I can't believe daddy got a new job somewhere else. I don't want to move Darien. I want to stay here with you." A young blonde cried as she clung to her best friend. Being older and very attached to the young girl, Darien held her tight and let a single tear fall from his eye. The sixteen-year-old boy didn't want to loose her either; though she was a mere ten years of age he loved her, loved her more than she could understand. With his black hair falling lightly over his watering blue eyes he spoke softly to her, trying to make her understand that he would always be there for her.

"It's okay Serena. I'm only a phone call away, and it's not like you can't come and visit me… It'll just be awhile." His voice didn't falter making him seem strong to her, but he knew the truth and it hurt him so much. Serena's father was a prominent businessman, a man who didn't want his very young daughter fraternizing with an older boy… a boy six years her elder to be exact. "I think it's time for you to go Serena." Darien's sad voice said as his eyes fell to her impatient parents. "I'll see you sooner than you think." She pulled away slowly then looked over her shoulder to her parents.

"I know that I'm too young to say it but still. I love you Darien, I'll be back one day and we can be together." She smiled and left him standing there with a warm sensation where her small figure had stood. As they drove by her sad, tear streaked face peered out from behind the glass barrier that separated the two of them. Oh how he hated to see her so sad; hated her father for taking her; hated the world for victimizing him. Being brave, he stood, alone, waving to the only person he cared about. Darien could feel his heart filling with hatred, he could feel it becoming numb, but most of all, he felt nothing. Empty, like the house that sat so silent behind him, casting it's cold shadow over the gray pavement.

'I show you who's not worthy of her.' He thought bitterly to himself as he remember Ken Tsukino's words. Words that had been sharp and cutting but words nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 1

Ten years had past from that dreadful day. Darien Shields had forged a successful life as a feared man. He was, after all, the leader of the largest mob family in his area. Everyone knew, that a person would need to be desperate to do business with the likes of Darien Shields for he had no conscious; his blue eyes were empty and his heart cold. In fact Darien had no heart, no amount of begging could sway him from his convictions. Business was business to him, a game of supply and demand; he supplied, and demanded a return. His ability to do the dirty work was what put the fear in people's faces, Darien never sent his goons out to do a job he wanted done, no, he himself would often take care of it. It didn't matter who was on the hit list either many a woman who thought she was immune to him simply because she was a woman had been slain by his hand. 

He lived not far from his friend's old house. The home of Darien Shields was his personal sanctuary; everyone knew to leave him alone while he was home. One-day things were different. Darien woke from his sleep early in the morning as usual and walked to his bedroom window. It was a cold winter day as he thrust the curtains open to let the dampened sunlight in to cast dirty looking beams of light across the floor. Glancing just once at the old Tsukino house infuriated him. Ten years he'd been alone. Ten years he'd driven past that house ignoring what it had once been. 'No longer.' He thought, bitterly twisting his face in disgust. He quickly turned away and marched into his large closet; his bare muscular chest rose and fell rhythmically as he searched through his suits in frustration. He wanted to look good for this; finally his eyes fell on one of his suits as he froze and a chilling smile spread across his chiseled face. Taking his time, Darien dawned the suit, which fit his tone body perfectly, many women wished for him to cast his eyes upon them with admiration but those eyes rarely fell upon anyone who was not to be undone by his hands. Black hair gently fell over his forehead accenting his deep blue eyes, as he walked out of his suite of rooms and downstairs to the phone where he dialed a number.

"Hello? Andrew? Yeah, I'll be there a little later today… I have something I feel like doing." That was all he said before hanging up the receiver and marching into his garage. He grabbed a large can of gasoline and loaded it into his car then took off at a voracious speed.

The cold air greeted him as he stepped out of the fast sports car he enjoyed so much and into the shadow of the house that had sat so empty for ten years. Grabbing the gas can violently he marched up the large steps and stopped in front of the grand doors, A brief warming sensation washed over him as he touched the doorknob that had once lead him into a safe world. Anger returned as he found the door locked, though it was solid and strong it couldn't stand against Darien's determined kick which he quickly administered once right below the lock. A deafening crack echoed within as the door swung open revealing the large, dark, and empty corridor.

He walking into the main hallway and looked around. It was the same as it had been so long ago, except now it was empty and cold, much like him. Absentmindedly he began to walk throughout the house letting his memories flood back until he found himself in front of familiar doors… Serena's room. Feeling his heartbeat quicken Darien's fingers brushed the cold metal of the handle and turn it to release the lock, allowing door to slowly creak open and reveal an untouched room. He stared in utter disbelief at the space that seemed as though she'd been in it only a few minutes earlier, half expecting her small frame to roll out from under the bed and inform him the past ten years were only a nightmare. He slowly stepped in, penetrating the sense of timelessness that enveloped the dim and musky room the floor moaned its opposition to the intrusion. As his cold eyes scanned the room his eyes caught on the faint glitter of an object sitting on the nightstand. Cautiously he stepped across the floor and took the object in his hand then held it up to the faint light that seemed to permeate the air. Sudden sadness welled up in his chest as he gazed at it; it was his gift to her on her tenth birthday. A solid silver frame containing a picture of what had been the two of them, engraved into the shiny silver were the words together forever, and at the bottom it said meatball head. He smiled knowing that the identical frame he'd had made for himself still sat beside his bed at home. His smile soon evaporated when he noticed his image had been ripped from the photo inside; suddenly he realized his cheeks felt wet and he reached up to touch his face. 

One tear was all it took to send him into a fury; one tear, welled up inside for many years brought great pain into Darien's life. Upon the realization that the water droplet had come from his eye Darien began ripping the room apart. All of the loneliness he'd felt these many years, all of the hatred for Ken Tsukino, all of him… was suddenly released upon the room. Nothing save for the silver frame which he has tucked into his pocket was spared, this would be the last moment he would feel vulnerable, and after he'd finished ripping through the small area he emptied the gasoline over the many possessions his friend had so cherished and let a single match fall do destroy it.

Emerging from the blazing house with a calm demeanor Darien peacefully got into his car and left. "Next time I see you, you will be a pile of ash… nothing." He recited to himself.

"Do you think he's okay Andrew?" A raven haired man named Seiya asked Darien's best friend Andrew.

"He's okay… he said he might be late. He told me he had something to do." Andrew pondered his friend's mood that morning.

"Good morning gentlemen." Darien greeted in a cold tone as he entered the meeting room. "Let's get down to business."

"You look flustered Darien… are you sick?" Seiya dared to venture.

"I'd say so. Wouldn't you think only a sick man could do what I do?" He snapped.

"I guess… so what was it you had to do?" Another man asked boldly.

"Whatever I want… I don't have to explain anything I do… do you have an issue with that?"

"No sir!" 

"Okay. So, what do we have on the agenda for today?"

"Well… It looks like Kevin is stirring up some trouble on the east side of town." Andrew smirked.

"What kind of trouble?"

"He's running cocaine."

"Is he? That's not very good for us. What do the police want to do?"

"They just want us to take care of it."

"Wonderful. Okay, I'll pay good ol' Kevin a visit after our meeting today."

"Why don't we just kill 'em all?" One guy asked.

"Why? Let me ask you this. Who is the lesser of two evils in this town according to the police?"

"Us."

"Right. I want to keep Kevin around so we can do what we want."

"I just think…"

"I don't care what you think!" Darien growled and pulled out his favorite gun. "Why do I keep you around? Give me one GOOD reason."

"I… I um do what you want me to do?" The man shuddered.

"Hmm." Darien shrugged and pulled the trigger leaving a large oozing hole between the man's eyes and a large blood stain on the wall. "I hate it when I get a yes man response. Now, if we're done here I'll go meet with Kevin."

"We're done." Andrew said solemnly as he looked at his fallen comrade. Darien nodded and walked out.

"Wow! What was that about? He seems rather testy today." Seiya whistled.

"Yes… yes he does."

"What do you mean you're leaving me?" A silver haired man yelled at the back of a beautiful blonde's figure.

"I thought I spoke clearly. I'm leaving you! I want nothing to do with you and now that daddy's gone I don't have to pretend to like you."

"Oh so now daddy's gone. You have his money and now you decide that I'm not the man you want?"

"Diamond you were never the man I wanted. This isn't a sudden realization."

"Where are you going then?"

"None of your business Diamond."

"Serena! If you leave you can't come back."

"I won't come back! You can drop dead for all I care!" She turned and handed her ticket to the security guard. "Good bye Diamond. Don't try and call me." She smiled sweetly and entered the large crowd of people attempting to find their air terminals.

"You'll regret this! I'll hunt you down Serena!" Diamond's words died over the noise of talking people.

Serena Tsukino was happy to be away from Diamond, but mostly she was glad to be free of her father. He'd always been controlling. Telling her whom she could befriend, what she could wear, what school she would go to, and especially where she could go. Over the past ten years she'd grown into a lovely woman of twenty. Her golden hair shone with the light of the sun and smelt of fragrant roses, her blue eyes glittered as if the stars themselves inhabited them, and her body was that of a perfectly shaped sculpture. She made her way confidently through the airport and onto her plane where the flight attendant directed her to her first class seat and ask her if she needed anything. Serena gave a warm smile, politely denied the offer then reached into her wallet pocket to retrieve an old an wrinkled photo. "I hope you haven't forgotten me." She sighed softly and gazed at the one item she'd been able to save from her old home. Half of a photo she used to stare at, the half she wished was real.

A fantasy world was the world she preferred to the incomprehensible world around her. She often thought that sitting in an empty room would make her more real than she felt, more real than her empty heart. Though a beautiful angel Serena was devoid of emotion, numb to the world and the people in it; but in her hope still lived. Her eyes sparkled with the light they always had and her walk still had that innocent bounce to it, and leaning back into the comfortable seat she hoped so much that she would be well received when she arrived.

"So… it was all over the news." Andrew smiled over the phone.

"What?"

"Someone burnt down that house you hate so much."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Darien said unaffected by the amused tone in Andrew's voice.

"Why did you have to burn it down? It was a perfectly nice house."

"Not for me. I hated looking at it every morning"

"It used to be the home of a very rich man you know?"

"Yes I know, and I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to take a few laps in my pool."

"Okay. Have a good night Dare."

"Yeah." He huffed and hung up.

"I can't believe he burnt down a multi million dollar home." Seiya shook his head. "Because he didn't like seeing the roofline from his bedroom?"

"I doubt that's it. Darien doesn't destroy things because he doesn't like looking at them. He destroys them when they bother him. Something about that house bothered him… I wonder what it was."

Andrew, Seiya, and a few other mob members were walking down the road the next day observing the quiet peace Darien had managed to secure from his meeting with Kevin the previous day. "He's good." Seiya smiled as his eye caught a stunningly sexy woman a few blocks up. His jaw dropped as he gaped at her walking slowly down the sidewalk with her light silky sundress fluttering in the slight breeze. "Look at that!"

Andrew turned his head and smiled wildly. "Well, that is a sight for sore eyes." Her long blonde hair fell lightly down her back in two long strands that reminded him of spaghetti, as she walked slowly over to a phone booth and flipped through the pages of the phone book attached to its base. The men watched as she gracefully ran her hands down the pages and frowned when she didn't find her desired party. "I think we ought to help her boys." Andrew smirked and licked his lips; the men nodded and followed Andrew over to the lovely woman. "Excuse me miss. May I help you find who you're looking for?"

"I doubt it." She sighed and tilted her face up towards the sky letting the men take in her beauty.

"Try me. I know a lot of people."

"Okay. Do you know Darien Shields?" She asked with a silky voice. Andrew was taken aback slightly then smirked. 

"I do, what do you want with him?"

"To talk to him. Why do you care?" She became defensive which made her more attractive.

'Of course just another girl hoping to sleep with the dangerous Darien Shields.' Andrew laughed in his mind then smirked.

"Are you going to help me or do I have to track him down myself?"

"Feisty aren't we? I like feisty. Just for that I'll call him for you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He shook his head and dialed Darien's number.

"Why are you calling me Andrew?" Darien's angry voice filled the phone.

"I'm calling because there's a woman standing in front of me asking to talk to you."

"I care why? You're wasting my time for this?"

"My point exactly."

"Let me talk to him!" She demanded.

"Chill woman. She's pretty insistent Dare."

"I don't care. You can tell her what you tell every other woman who tries to bombard me with attention. In fact to can have her for your own amusement."

"Give me that phone!" Serena demanded loudly. Andrew cringed and glared at her.

"Listen pigtails! You don't give orders around here I do. Now shut up or…"

"Or what? You'll what? Hurt me? Arrest me? Try it!"

"Wait! Andrew. Did you say pigtails?" Darien's tone changed.

"Yeah… why?"

"Let me talk to her."

"But…"

"Now!" Darien demanded.

"Fine! Good God! Here lady, knock yourself out." He tossed her the phone.

"Darien? Is that you?" She ask causing Darien's breath to catch in his throat. He knew that tone, that same innocent voice from the past.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Darien's voice softened for the first time in ten years."

"What I want." A large smile spread across her face as she twisted her foot into the sidewalk childishly.

"Hey why don't you come over? The address is 1502 S. Cherry Drive."

"That's right by the old house."

"Not anymore really… I mean it though, just leave those loosers behind."

"Will do. The blonde in kinda nasty. See you in a while." She smiled and hung up. "Here you are sir. See, never mess with me."

"What just happened here?" Andrew asked.

"I won. You lost." She hailed a cab. "Good bye boys. Have a wonderful day. Oh, and thank you for your help." She loaded her bags into the car and soon she was gone.

"I wonder who she is. I mean she just got a personal invitation to see Darien." Seiya wondered.

"Whoever she is she's bad news."

Darien paced back and forth in his entryway nervously awaiting Serena's arrival. His mind was racing through what he was going to say to her. What could he say to her? Serena had always been a kind and loving person and here he was the grim reaper of the town. Soon his nervousness turned into panic as he wrung his hands together and stared at the clock. 'I can't do this… not anymore…'

Serena lightly bounced out of the cab and thrust a hundred dollar bill at the driver and smiled. "Keep it!" She grabbed her bags and rushed up to the large front doors, ringing the doorbell like a ten year old. That's how she felt here, like a child again. So many memories filled her mind as she waited nervously for the young boy she remembered to open the door. It was silent for a long time until finally the door started to inch open to reveal a man she hardly recognized, but hardly was the word. She smiled and squealed as she leaped into his open arms. "Oh! Darien I've missed you soooo much!"

The ice broken Darien wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face into her soft hair so afraid that she was going to disappear; so afraid he was dreaming. "I've missed you more. It's hard to believe you're actually here." His voice cooed softly.

"Well get used to the idea because I am here! God! Look at you! Let me down so I can see what you've become." He gently put her down and stood back letting her scan him up and down quickly. "You sure got sexy on me didn't you?"

"I ought to say the same to you." He grinned taking the same liberty. 

"Thank you Darien. I always thought we looked great together and now I think we look phenomenal together. Now, help me with my bags please?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." His heart had practically melted when she had talked about them together. He quickly grabbed all of her bags and led her into the house. "How long are you here for?" He asked hopefully.

"Well… I guess as long as you'll allow me to stay. Daddy's gone and I got rid of my emotionally abusive boyfriend."

"Oh? So you're single, homeless, and standing on my doorstep huh? What did I do to deserve such a great thing?"

"Heh, yeah. If you don't want me here just say so."

"I want you here. I think you know that. I'm just excited that once in my life there's nothing keeping me from being with you."

"Not at all. Plus, not only is there nothing keeping you from me, there's nothing stopping me from being with you."

"Gee, you've been here a whole ten minutes and the sexual tension is already pretty apparent."

"It'll get worse." She winked as Darien opened a door and put her bags into the room next to his.

"Here you go. Meatball head."

"Thank you crow boy."

"You relax and unwind and I'll cook up some lunch before giving you a tour."

"I noticed that Daddy's house was freshly burnt down."

"Yeah… sad thing really. See you in an hour." He smiled and walked downstairs. She unpacked her clothes, took a bath and changed into another silk dress before walking down to the large dining room. The aroma of food invaded her senses as she entered the room and looked over the large beautiful room. "Look at that. An hour exactly."

"What did you decide to cook me?" 

"I made you your favorite. Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"It's funny that that is still my favorite." She giggled. "Not to mention amazing you remember that."

"Hard to forget anything about you." A slight blush filled his cheeks.

"You are such a charmer. I bet you have a million women around you."

"Not a one. I've always loved you and you're the only woman I've ever thought about. I've waited for you to come back to me you know?"

"Well, was it worth the wait?"

"So far as I can tell, every moment."

Serena woke the next morning in a strange bed but she felt oddly at home. It had been years since she'd slept so soundly but she knew what to contribute it to. For the first time in years she felt safe. Rising from the soft pink silk sheets she wrapped a robe around her bare body and walked into the long hallway then floated lightly past Darien's doors wondering if he was awake or asleep before descending down the stairs. She walked through the halls gazing at all of the fine artwork Darien had collected, pausing in the front hall by the entry table. Her eye caught on the familiar silver frame Darien gave her so many years ago. "Sneaking around I see?" Darien's voice made her jump causing her robe to open slightly.

"You startled me!" She exclaimed and turned toward where he was standing. 

"Uh huh." A smile spread across his face. He was standing with a bare chest in the doorway to the poolroom with the water dripping off of his tone body. "Well…" He stepped closer to her and tugged her robe closed. "If you keep walking around like that I will startle you…" He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"What don't I want is the question." She mumbled in a low tone so he could hear it.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that because I need to be in a meeting in an hour and don't have time to play with you. So, what would you like?"

"Does that mean you'd play with me if you had more time?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never turned down a play date from you before and now that it's gotten interesting I'd have to be an idiot to start." 

Darien had no choice but to quickly make his way out of the house to avoid the thoughts that were spreading over him like a terrible virus. His drive was short lived and full of thoughts of the woman in his home at that very moment. The meeting house was a welcoming sight and yet it was a sad sight. Knowing that his life had led him down this path made him wish he'd chosen something different but it was his job and his followers were waiting for him inside.

"You're early Darien." Andrew smirked.

"Don't get used to it."

"I won't."

"So Darien… spill the beans. Who's the chick?" Seiya was practically salivating over the thought of Serena.

"That chick is my best friend. I haven't seen her for quite some time now. It's kinda nice to be able to catch up."

"I'm your best friend though!" Andrew shot.

"No your not. She is."

"Is she single?" Seiya pursued.

"As far as any of you are concerned no. I don't need you guys trying to date her. That would be strange for me."

"Fine." The young man pouted.

Andrew sat watching Darien as a small smile crept onto his normally blank face and his normally perfect posture relaxed into the plush leather chair as he put his feet on the table. "So, what's on our agenda today Andrew?" He asked casually and stretched.

"We wanted to go over the improvements on the street since you talked to Kevin."

"Okay, what about that?"

"I think it's going well. Kevin's goons have almost completely disappeared off the streets."

"I figured that after a few threats he'd straighten up."

"Threats? What type of threats?"

"Just because I downed one brother doesn't mean I won't down the other." Darien smiled.

"Darien! You threatened to kill the guys other brother? That's great!"

"I figured. He could hardly stomach what I did to the first brother. I did feel somewhat guilty as I took that drill to the poor man's eyes."

"Evil. Pure evil." Seiya laughed.

"Yeah… well I think I'm going to go home. I left something unattended to."

"Like your best friend? I'd hit that!" One guy laughed. Darien's face when blank as his angry eyes glared at the man. "I mean… she's a very nice girl."

"Nice save… I'm leaving." Darien stood and walked briskly out the door. Andrew glared at the now closed door and slowly leaned over the table.

"I want to know who the hell she is. I want the full report on who she is and how Darien knows her by the end of the week. Anyone who doesn't have something… well, I'll make something up so Darien takes care of you."

Serena sat calmly in the cozy library reading an old version of Candid when she heard the door open and footsteps over the white marble floor of the entryway. She could feel her heart beat heavily in her chest as the door slowly swung open to reveal a smiling Darien. "I'm back." 

"I can see that… I don't think I've ever heard of such a short work day."

"Normally it wouldn't be so short but I decided to come home and take you out on the town. It would be rude of me not to you know?"

"Yes, I am aware of that small fact. I wanted to play though."

"I know that but I can't play until I've properly welcomed you home."

"That would be a proper welcome home." Her wide smile was almost devious. "You want me to play like a good girl."

"I want to do what I want to do meatball head. We can either go out or we can stay here and stare at each other all day… up to you."

"I'll go out with you then." Her breath was long and drawn out making him smile childishly. 

"Good, We can go out to eat and get you some new clothes. I know you still like to shop, you must."

"So? Who cares if I like to shop?"

"I care. Now, let's get a move on so we can be back at a semi decent hour."

"Okay, let's go then." She sighed and let him pull her out of the house and into his shiny black sports car. They sped down the driveway and onto the road making Serena giggle profoundly. When they arrived down town she smoothed out her wind tossed clothing and hair as Darien came around to let her out and onto the semi crowded sidewalk. For those who noticed which was practically the whole town it was shocking to see such a beautiful woman with the town's most dangerous man. Many people thought that she was yet another target to be eliminated. "Where to?" Her voice sang as she threaded her arm through his and placed her head onto his shoulder.

"Let's go to lunch."

"Who's that hot little number with Shields?" A very attractive brown haired man asked to his lunch partner.

"I don't know… I don't think she's on his hitlist." I would know about her.

"He's being nice to her?" The mans eyes narrowed.

"It appears so Kevin."

"hmm… so, after all this time; Darien Shields does have a weakness and the best part is it's a woman."

"Who would have known?"

"Looks like bringing him down won't be so hard afterall." Kevin grinned and leaned back in his chair and started to eavesdrop on the conversation between the blonde and his enemy.

"I'm not so sure you can afford me Dare."

"What makes you think that Meatball head?"

"I just do."

"I've got more money than you'd think. I'm quite successful with what I do; the best even."

"And what do you do?"

"Public safety enforcement. I have contracts with the police to keep the town safe."

"Sure you do. Obviously I don't want to know what you really do so I won't ask. I love you too much."

"I love you too much to tell you." Kevin smiled as the two kissed.

"Oh yeah, she's the key to taking him down."


	3. Chapter 2

"Leaving so early

"Leaving so early?" Serena blinked her sleepy eyes as the cool air caressed her bare skin.

"Unfortunately… I don't think I should skip anything today since yesterday was such a short one."

"Do you really have to?" she rolled onto her side and looked at him with wide and pleading eyes. Darien sat at the edge of the bed gazing at the beautiful creature beside him; her smooth skin seemed to glow in the dim morning light as her golden hair loosely fell over her breasts. "Can't you just stay here with me?"

"I… really shouldn't. I want to though… you have no idea how badly I want to." His frame shook slightly as he turned his head away from her. She was too much of a temptation and he needed to go to the meeting and stay in order to maintain the fear and respect of his comrades. He couldn't let them know she was affecting him in such a way or else they could turn on him. "I need to go." He reluctantly stood and went to take a shower.

Serena lay between the silky sheets and smiled. After all these years of waiting she had finally given herself to the man she loved and he had made it memorable. Closing her eyes she relived moments of the previous night and clutched the sheets in her hand as she sighed loudly then stared into the open bathroom where her lover was showering. "That's just not right."

* * *

"Andrew! Her name is Serena Tsukino… you know, as in Tsukino International Incorporated?"

"You mean Ken Tsukino's daughter?"

"The one and only. He's the one who…"

"Owned the fucking house Darien burnt to the ground the other day. Holy shit… they must have been friends long before I knew him."

"According to my sources the two were inseparable and daddy didn't like that so he forbad the two from speaking; when they refused he packed up and left town. That's when Darien turned into the Darien we know. Before he was apparently… sweet and gentle."

"Seiya. Do you honestly think Darien was ever anything other than what he is now?"

"Actually I do…"

"Shh…"

"Darien's here!" Yaten breathed as he rushed into the room.

"Morning everyone." Darien greeted with his flat tone and a blank face. "What news do you have for me today?"

"Nothing really." Andrew said without emotion as he eyed his friend.

"You can't be serious. There's never a lack of news in this place." Darien leaned forward and narrowed his eyes to scrutinize Andrew's face. Andrew sat calmly and seemingly void of any kind of thought.

"Okay then; if you really want to know. Yesterday, after you went home and fucked that Barbie Kevin hit the streets and gunned down many of the people on our loan list."

"He did what?" Darien's eyes blazed with anger.

"You heard me. He killed most of the people who owe us money."

"I'll take care of him…" Darien's anger didn't subside as his attention turned fully to Andrew. He stood slowly and walked around to the back of Andrew's chair then rested his strong hands on the man's shoulders. "Andrew… what did you say about my friend before you talked about Kevin?"

"What? That you neglected your business to go and fuck a Barbiedoll?"

"That would be it." Darien hissed and threw Andrew over the table and into the wall. The other men watched in horror as Darien split the table with one punch and march over to Andrew. His hand clamped onto Andrew's neck and lifted him from the ground making Andrew's eyes widen in fear. Never, in the history of their relationship had Darien been so violent towards his friend. "First of all she's not a Barbie Doll. Serena is a gorgeous and impressive woman. Second, I didn't fuck her." Darien's voice hissed.

"See… you… this… can't… happen… to… you…" Andrew gasp desperately. Darien released him and moved his face closer.

"What can't?"

"Anger, protectiveness… the moment you let any sort of emotion toward her into this room… is the moment we loose this war. You can't get so worked up over her… that's how you took Kevin down a notch… do you want her to get hurt?"

"She's not going to be hurt. No one will dare to touch her."

"Darien… he will if he can. I have nothing against her, but you need to make her leave."

"She's not leaving Andrew. If Kevin so much as breaths in her direction I'll kill him." Darien's tone was cold signaling to the other men in the room that he was serious.

"I hope you know what you're doing Darien… I don't want to see you manipulated by him."

"I know what I'm doing. I've been thinking about this for ten years Andrew, I'm not going to fuck it up now."

* * *

"What do you want to do Kev?"

"I want to wait a while… you know… give him a false sense of security. I want her followed at all times, she sneezes and I want to know about it. He fucks her I want to know what decibel her screams are. Get it?"

"I get it sir…"

"I sure hope so because if you fail I'm going to make you regret meeting me."

* * *

"Ugh!" Serena grunted and plopped onto the plush sofa in the library. "Damn it! Come home all ready!" She threw her head back and toppled onto her side. The clock droned on as her eyes became heavy and closed. Darien had been gone for twelve hours and Serena was beginning to get cabin fever. She wanted to spend time with him, she wanted to do anything at this point but resigned herself to sleep.

Darien walked into the dark house and went straight to the library. He knew she had a passion for books and her boredom would have surly driven her in there. He opened the door to see her figure draped across the sofa with her hand hanging limply over the side. "Hey?" He asked in a whisper as he knelt beside her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Hmmm?" Her eyes fluttered open and fixed on him. "You're late… I even cooked dinner."

"Did you eat it all?"

"No." She giggled. "I didn't eat any of it."

"Well then let's eat."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry you're gonna get dissert."

"Good cause that's what I've wanted all day."

"Me too."

"Why would she go back to that place?" Diamond asked angrily and glared at his assistant.

"An old boyfriend perhaps?"

"An old… of course. That boy that used to hang around her constantly… the one her father didn't want him around."

"So…"

"I want a ticket on the next flight out there. I'm going to drag her back by her hair if I have to… she will be mine."

* * *

"Let's go somewhere Dare. I've been here for a whole month and you spend everyday at work… can't you take a weekend off?"

"Okay… I will. I'll tell the guys I'm taking the rest of the week off and we'll go to the beach or something. You can go shopping for whatever you want for the trip. How's that?"

"Sounds wonderful!"

"You can take the sports car. I'll take my bike today."

"Great! I'll see you later then baby." She clapped, kissed him good bye, then rushed upstairs to change for her big day of shopping.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk Serena carried her various shopping bags to the car. "Having fun shopping?" She jumped hearing Diamond's voice.

"Diamond? Why are you here?"

"I came here for you… of course I've since been told that you're used goods now."

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Funny you should mention business. Meet my newest business partner his name is Kevin." Diamond motioned to the attractive brown haired man beside him.

"Hold on one moment…" She put the bags in the car then shut and locked the doors. "It's nice to meet you Kevin." She smiled and shook his hand. He gripped her wrist tightly making her yelp slightly.

"Well Diamond. It's been a pleasure, and you have no idea how happy you've made me."

"Not a problem Kevin. I told you you'd pay for leaving me." Diamond smirked and turned his back to her.

"Will you let go?" Her voice took on a worried tone.

"I'm afraid not Serena. I'm under strict orders not to let you go." His smile was evil as he threw her into the back of a van making her hit her head and pass out. "Ouch… that's gonna leave mark." He laughed and ran his key down the side of Darien's car listening to the sharp screeching of the two metals pushing against each other. "This… is for my brother Darien."

"Serena? I'm sorry I'm so late… I had to…" He opened the library door to find the room empty. Curious, he walked through the dark corridors calling out her name. "Serena. Stop playing games with me." He laughed and opened the door to their room, empty. Worry began to set in as he rushed to the garage, she had to be home by now… she just had to… his mind raced as he threw the door open and flipped on the lights. An icy feeling washed over him as he stared at the empty spot where his sports car should be. He sunk slowly to his knees 'Oh God… please…' he begged silently as he opened his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice… "I'm sorry, I don't believe Serena is available to talk right now Darien. I'll send you a DVD."

"Kevin! Touch her and I'll kill you! I swear to God I'll kill you!"

"I've already touched her Darien… you might say I'm slowly getting to know her quite well."


	4. Chapter 3

Short chapter this time but what the hey right? I hope you're enjoying it... this one's sort of gruesome.

I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

"I told you so Darien

"I told you so Darien. Why don't you listen to me? I do know what I'm talking about you know?"

"Yeah yeah. That's not important right now. What is important is that he has her and he's going to hurt her… if he hasn't already… God I don't want to think that."

"Well start thinking about it Dare because he's going to do horrible things to her… maybe even worse than what you did to his brother."

"I should have listened… what was I thinking bringing her into our lives?"

"You weren't thinking, you were only feeling."

* * *

"I want her awake for this!" Kevin screamed and slammed his fist down onto the table. "I want him to see the pain in her face and hear it in her screams."

"Kevin. She hit her head pretty hard…"

"I don't care wake her up! I've already sent a runner over to Darien's headquarters with the first tape. He'll be rather upset and I don't want him knocking at my door without her awake."

"I'll keep trying…"

"You'd better."

* * *

_DING DONG, _the doorbell shook Darien from his trance; slowly he rose and pulled the door open to reveal a young pregnant woman. "I'm sorry to bother you but are you Darien Shields?" Her timid voice barely made it's way to his ears.

"Yes I am."

"I uh… have this for you." Her shaky hands produced a thin case with a DVD in it. His eyes fell to what he knew was the first of a series of videos produced by Kevin showing Serena being tortured.

"Please, come in." His voice was stern and cold which shook her to her core.

"I'd rather not…"

"Get the Fuck in here!" Darien yelled and grabbed her by the hair then thrust her inside. Andrew turned his head away as he saw the screaming woman enter the room with Darien's hand entangled in her hair.

"Please! Stop! You're hurting me."

"I haven't even begun yet. Let's see what kind of message you've brought shall we?" Darien ripped the disk away from her and threw it to Andrew. "Play it!"

"Are you sure…"

"I said play the fucking thing!"

"Okay. I will, I doubt it will be a pleasant movie."

"Me too."

Andrew sighed and slowly put the DVD into the machine and pushed play. The picture came into focus with Kevin's smiling face the main object of attention. "Hello Darien. I must say that over the years you and I have had our little spats but you crossed the line years ago when you killed my little brother out of cruelty… Since then I've been a little… bitter but now it's payback time. I was purely surprised when I found you cozying up with this beautiful woman." The camera zoomed out to show an unconscious Serena. "A rich woman as well. Yes, I know all about this young woman. Her ex boyfriend gave me a visit and told me all about her. I am so thrilled to have her here; not only will I have a woman to relieve my frustration but it's your woman and I will also be able to make you angry." Kevin crossed the room to Serena and knelt down. "I'll tell you what. I'll wake her up and let her talk to you before we begin this little game. So until later. Tah tah." The screen went black as all of the men turned to the messenger.

"Hi boys." She waved nervously.

"Hello." Seiya waved back.

"Who are you? Where is she?" Darien stood over her plump figure and asked with a vicious tone.

"My name is Jill and I don't know where she is. I was just given this DVD and told to give it to you. I didn't know what was happening."

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You're lying. If you didn't know anything you wouldn't be so scared of me."

"I… uh… Ev… Everyone knows who you are." Her brown eyes darted from one man to the next looking for some indication of sympathy.

"Which is why you asked? Hah! I'm not stupid and right now… I'm a very dangerous man. The only thing I care about, the only thing worth living for is currently in the hands of a man who hates me."

"I have to go. There will be others and I need to be at the meeting spot."

"You give him a message for me. Tell him to stop this now or I will destroy him."

"I will. I swear."

* * *

"Where am I?" Serena asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Welcome to our hideout." Kevin smiled.

"You're what? Why am I here?"

"You're here because Darien loves you and I hate him."

"I don't care if you hate him it has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you my dear. Do you know what Darien does for a living? He hurts people, ruins lives, kills innocent people… he's a monster and you were sleeping right beside him."

"He's no monster." She cried out defiantly. "He's kind and gentle! Something you'll never know about."

"Sassy one aren't we? You know my dear… I wouldn't be so quick to yell at me. You're the one in trouble here. I can do so many things to you and I plan on it… filming it for Darien of course." Kevin grinned a large and evil grin then moved his hands over her tied legs. "I'm sure that by the end of this… you'll be begging for me to kill you."

"I won't utter a sound."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"I can't wait here while he hurts her… I just can't…" Darien sighed and stood.

"Darien… Don't move." Andrew commanded and aimed a fully automated gun at Darien. "I can't let you leave; not to mention I can't let you go and rescue her without learning a lesson."

"What?" Darien's voice was angry.

"You're the one who decided to take her into your life… you're the one who started to neglect your duties to the city and us. I can't let her escape unscathed and you indifferent to the situation."

"Did you help him?" Andrew was silent and stone faced. "ANSWER ME!! Andrew, did you help him?"

"I did what anyone would have done; I'm sorry but I couldn't let her take over your life. First it's her moving in and sleeping with you, next you're getting married, then kids and grandkids… where does that leave us and our way of life Dare? You're the only one who can run this place and only you. Not you and her. Her ex boyfriend came to town; I met him on the street and took him to Kevin. We all sat down and had a meeting about this… I'm so sorry but obviously you haven't been hurt enough to be as great a man as I thought you were."

"Listen to you Andy, you sound insane! You're punishing an innocent woman for something that she had no idea of!"

"Are you so sure she doesn't know all about you Dare?"

"Well… I…"

"You didn't tell her but I bet she knows all about it."

"She wouldn't stay with me if that was the case."

"I think…"

_DING DONG!_

"That woman's back…" Seiya interrupted.

"I'll go and get it… watch him carefully Seiya." Andrew instructed and handed the Dark haired men the weapon.

"Seiya…"

"Shhhh…" Seiya hushed him and winked. "Andrew's super jealous. I'll help you out if you go with the flow for now. Please."

"Okay." Darien whispered and smiled.

"Here's the newest installment." Andrew sang as he came into the room and popped the disk into the player. Darien could feel his stomach twist in pain and sickness as Kevin and Serena appeared on the screen. She was tied to a chair and was completely naked; the only cover on her body was her long golden hair which was loose rather than in its traditional style.

"Hey there Darien. I must say she is a feisty one. Not to mention she told me that no matter what I do she won't give me the satisfaction of hearing her utter one sound. Heh, I think you and I both know what I can do to her to make her cry out in pain. I've actually decided to start with a little fun… what do you think there toots? Wanna have some fun with me?" Darien's eyes widened as Serena gave no indication of fear; nothing. "Okay then if you have nothing to say I guess we'll begin." Kevin started to unbuckle his pants.

"Shut it off." Darien asked softly and turned away.

"Oh but it's just getting good." Andrew smirked then turned the volume up.

"Hey blondie, you may not want to say anything but I think you ought to open your mouth." Darien heard Kevin's voice and turned to watch. Something in him told him exactly what she would do. He watched as Serena slightly hesitated but listened to Kevin.

"Holy… she's actually going to do that?" Seiya breathed and glanced over at Darien who seemed more delighted than worried. Curious, Seiya turned back to the screen and watched, as Kevin seemed to be enjoying himself then a sudden scream burst out of the speakers. Suddenly five guys rushed over to the two and started to work at getting the two away from each other.

"Just knock her out!" A high-pitched voice shouted and Darien saw them take the butt of a gun to his love's head. Her figure slumped and Kevin stepped away. "Well Dare… I didn't know she was a biter."

"Ouch!" Darien's men all sounded and looked at him.

"Fine we'll just be mean!" Kevin shouted and kicked her in the side. A loud crack was heard as Serena's skin started to turn purple. Darien watched as Kevin began to beat Serena until she was broken and bloody. "No so beautiful now is she?" The video ended.

"I'm going to find her." Darien warned and turned.

"Don't you dare Darien!"

"If you're going to shoot me then just do it Andrew. If he keeps on hurting her I won't care if you kill me or not… I love her too much." His eyes were glazed and full of pain. Andrew sighed and lowered the gun.

"Go get her then… I'll even tell you where they are."

"Thank you Andy."

* * *

If you like it so far please review. :)


	5. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter simply because I got bored with the story... sorry guys. Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon (unfortunately).

* * *

4

"God damn that fucking hurt!" Kevin breathed and sat down. "She really clamped down… broke the skin."

"Well… doing that wasn't really smart… other things would have been far less painful for you."

"Yeah I just wasn't so sure I actually wanted to do it with a girl Darien's had his hands all over."

"Oh… well… I bet he's on his way already. I know that Andrew can't be trusted."

"You think I don't know that? I've got men waiting for him out there. When he gets here I think we're gonna tie him up too then tell her all about him… then he can watch as her love for him evaporates. That's when we'll let her go and I'll kill him."

"That wasn't the deal you made though."

"Who cares? My interest was to get Darien, not to kill his wench."

"Right…"

* * *

Darien sped down the Dark dirt road with his temper flaring. He was going to kill Kevin when he got his hands on him. "No one fucks with Darien Shields and gets away with it." He growled out loud and turned the sharp corner. An old house came into view and Darien floored the accelerator. When he got close enough he slammed on the breaks and got out of the car only to be surrounded by malicious looking men.

"Don't move." They commanded and closed in. "Kevin wants to see you."

"I'm not here for you idiots. I want to see him too."

"It's a deal if you allow us to cuff you."

"Fine then cuff me." Darien stood still and let them clamp the cold metal restraints over his wrists and ankles. With two men on each side Darien was led into the house and to the living room where an unconscious and bloody Serena lay on the floor with her hands tied behind her and her legs bound together. Though he wanted to rush to her and cry out her name he restrained himself and let the men then bind him to a chair.

"Darien! What a pleasant surprise." Kevin smiled and limped in.

"That bad huh?" Darien smiled and eyed his enemy.

"Yeah. You could say that." Kevin walked over to Serena and managed to wake her. Darien smiled subtly as her eyes met his and she smiled a large smile.

"Took you long enough." Her voice was playful and soft.

"Traffic."

"Okay, glad to see we're all still talking to one another. I was waiting for you to get here Darien because I wanted to show Serena something that I wanted you to be here for." Kevin held up a disk.

"What is that?" Darien asked in a bored tone.

"It's a video that you sent me not too long ago. My brother…"

"She doesn't need to see that."

"But I think she does Darien. For who can love a man who does what you do to people." Kevin smiled and put the disk in his DVD player. "Here toots watch this, and you'll see how sweet your man really is." The video started bringing forward an image of a man strapped to a pole in the middle of a room. He was practically naked save for the soiled pair of underwear that barely clung so his thin pelvis. The man looked terrified and desperate as his dark eyes scanned his surroundings hoping to find some way out.

"Do you realize what happens when you spy on me?" Darien's voice was cold as he asked the man the simple question.

"I wasn't spying!" He cried out pathetically.

"You were snooping around my house. No one comes to my house unless they're a spy. Not to mention you're Kevin's brother… you can imagine how this looks to me I'm sure."

"I can but this is a huge misunderstanding." The man slumped.

"I suppose, but nonetheless I'm going to make an example out of you sir."

"Please… I'll give you anything you want… I have a family."

"I know, I have them here. Would you like to go before or after them?"

"What?"

"Do you want them to watch me kill you or vice versa?"

"Please… don't kill them!" The man started to cry.

"Tough, I guess I'll deal with them first." The camera then focused on a group of people, a family of four; the mother was crying and the three children were shaking with fear. He went down the line one by one executing them Nazi style then went back to the now silent man tied to the pole. "This is going to hurt."

The following scenes were very gruesome; Darien went so far as to take a drill to the poor man's eyes before killing him. Serena's eyes stayed fixed to the screen for the whole video making Darien very nervous; his eyes never left her face. He was searching for something, terror, disgust, anything that would tell him what she thought of him now but she seemed like a blank tablet.

"What do you think now?" Kevin asked with a large smile as Serena bowed her head to look at the floor, her body squirmed a little before she froze then slowly lifted her head to reveal a large, almost psychotic smile stretched across her face.

"I think… you're a damn idiot."

"Excuse me?" Kevin asked with surprise.

"That's what he did to someone who was trespassing on his property and you're stupid enough to bring ME here and threaten him? Do you have any idea what he's going to do to you?"

"Nothing, he CAN'T do anything to me because I will kill you if he tries."

"I don't believe you, plus the fact that you lured him here proves that you're even more of an idiot."

"He's tied down you dumb blonde." Kevin took a few steps towards her. Darien watched in horror as she slightly squirmed a little more as Kevin grabbed a handful of her hair. "Too bad, she would have been a fun toy if she'd played along, but now, you can watch her die and be helpless to stop it dear Darien."

"Don't underestimate me." Serena growled and slipped her hands from behind her, under her legs then punch Kevin in the stomach making him fall to the ground as she managed to untie the ropes around her hands and feet.

"You little whore!" Kevin grabbed her by the neck. "You're turning out to be a real thorn in my side."

"You're turning out to be an easy victim…"

"Why would you say thand I'll snap her neck." Kevin's voice was laced with panic as he turned his head to see Darien standing behind him with his muscles tensed. Serena brought her knee to Kevin's groin making him release her so Darien could then grab Kevin.

"You will, will you?" Darien's voice was furious. "Just relax and get yourself cleaned up while I take care of him, kay meatball head?"

"I'll wait." She nodded then smiled as Darien began pummeling Kevin into mulch. When Darien had finished Kevin looked like a pile of rotten meat wrapped in cloth. "I love you." Serena whispered weakly and collapsed to the floor.

"I don't understand why." Darien gently wrapped her in a nearby sheet and scooped her into his arms. The men outside the room parted as Darien emerged from the doorway making a clear path out to his car.

"We are so sorry Mr. Shields…"

"Don't talk to me. Go do something useful with your lives instead." He barked.

at?"

"You tied him to a wooden chair." Her voice was barely a whisper but the words were no less disturbing as a loud crack was heard and Kevin could feel the thudding of irate trudging. "If you knew anything about him it would at least be that he's strong enough to break a wooden chair. He broke his bed for Christ sake."

"Touch me

* * *

"How is she?" Seiya asked a quiet Darien.

"She's getting better… I can't believe she still loves me after what she saw."

"I may have an explanation for that."

"What?"

"She knew all about you. I found out from her ex that her daddy did all sorts of research on you and showed it to her to try and deter her from coming back here to you and she became obsessed with the idea after that. They even sent her to a mental institute for a while, secretly of course, where they diagnosed her as a sociopath… she has as much conscious as you do."

"That explains it then… she was always the one who wanted to do everything she could to get in trouble."

"So, she's always liked a bad boy then?"

"I guess… no wonder she was that way."

"I bet she's going to be your little assistant."

"What do you mean?"

"The way she handled this whole situation, she's tough and seems to like what you do, so, you can use her to your advantage, you know, hire her into the business."

"I'll talk to her about that… I'm not so sure she'd be ready for something like this."

"You'll never know unless you try."

"I guess that's true." Darien smiled at the thought. "Oh so true."

End


End file.
